This invention pertains to the field involving amusement rides and drag racing. More particularly this invention describes a simulated, real time, pneumatically powered, real effect drag strip race. This drag strip race may be a stand-alone amusement ride located in population centers or other amusement areas such as parks. This amusement ride is also well adapted to theme parks or amusement parks. These theme parks or amusement parks are located throughout the United States and the world. Such amusement parks are located in England, France, Germany, Russia, and even China. Actual drag strip races are common in the United States and throughout the rest of the world. This particular invention discloses a stimulated drag strip ride for use by the paying public.
Amusement rides are often simulations of much more dangerous real life rides or adventures. Many examples of these real life amusement rides have been created at large and small amusement parks across the United States and the world. Some examples include roller coaster rides, bumper car rides, airplane rides and go-cart rides. These rides often attempt to simulate the actual, true-life experience and create many of the same visual and physical sensations associated with those real life rides.
One type of real life race in which the average person is not allowed to participate directly due to the dangers involved is the drag race. A drag race comprises two highly powered cars located side-by-side on parallel tracks. When a signal tower is illuminated both drivers of the dragsters accelerate their cars in order to reach the finish line first. The signal tower allows spectators to see the actual winner as well as to see the times that have been posted. These dragster automobiles have high-powered gasoline engines and often accelerate to speeds in excess of 175 miles per hour. This acceleration causes G-forces to be exerted on the driver and any passengers in the dragster. In addition, the noise and exhaust of the dragsters contribute to the real life sensation of the race.
It is an object of this invention to create a real-size simulated drag strip race that reproduces the physical and visual sensations of an actual race. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to simulate acceleration that will apply G-forces to the passenger and driver of the dragster. It is a further object of this invention to create both the sights and sounds of the drag race and to simulate the visual appearance of the dragster, racecourse and finish line.
Many amusement rides involve high velocity, dangerous curves and other safety hazards. However, since these rides are designed for laymen, rather than professional riders, safety enhancements and special features of any such ride must be included in the basic design package of any amusement ride. It is a further object of this invention to provide various safety devices, such as harnesses, brake systems, guide rails and other safety features to enable a driver and passenger to simulate a real drag strip race while still being completely safe.
Due to the new and unique nature of this particular simulated drag strip race, many innovations and special design features have been incorporated into the below described Specification in order to closely simulate a real life dragster race and to make it safe and exciting to use.